


Mistletoe

by MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: ' "We don't have to Maxy, if you don't want to..." Dan said hesitantly, eyes falling to Max lips."It's tradition..?" Max said, shuffling closer.'Or, the one were Christian and the team are so fed up with the mutual pining between Max and Dan, that they come up with a plan. (Title says it all)





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to publish just before Christmas, but I forgot all about it.... also it's very short and probably not that good, but I hope everyone can still enjoy it :)  
> But here it is anyways, hope everyone had a nice Christmas and in case I also forget to publish everything else I've got planned: Happy New Year!
> 
> Remember: requests always welcome :P

Max and Dan were fooling around the Red Bull factory in their Christmas outfits. Daniel dressed as Santa and Max as elf, as it had been last year as well. They had also been given scooters, which was probably the worst idea Red Bull ever had.

Christian was there as well to basically babysit them, which was not that different from what he did throughout the rest of the year, making sure they got everywhere they were supposed to go.

It was a long and tiring day, but they still had a lot of fun. Daniel had noticed that throughout the year, Max had started to feel more and more comfortable around him. They had always been good friends, but since this season, Max had started to act slightly different around him. It took a while for Daniel to realise, the small touches, extra glances in his direction and overall clear fondness the Dutchman held in his eyes when he looked at the Aussie. At first Daniel didn't know how to react, he liked Max, a lot, but he had never had any relationship with a man, let alone his teammate. So instead of doing anything concrete about it, Dan was very careful. He returned more of the touches and stayed closer to Max, letting their shoulders brush during interviews, but other than that, Dan was almost too afraid to do anything about it.

Max, naturally, had noticed the way Dan started to return the touches and found hope in that, even though he was fairly certain Dan didn't even fancy men, let alone some younger wise ass teammate. So, Max could only hope

Christian, as always, obviously noticed as well, with his drivers being not nearly as well at hiding their feelings. He was getting fed up with the longing glances and depressed sighs, and so he had formed a plan.

All through the factory, mistletoes were strategically placed in doorways and on the ceiling of various rooms were Max and Dan would be stopping on their tour.

Turned out Christian's plan worked. When entering one of the offices, Max and Dan coincidently both stopped under the mistletoe hanging there. They didn't notice, but Christian, who was with them, pointed it out with a chuckle.

Max looked up Daniel, face flushed bright red and biting his lip.

"We don't have to Maxy, if you don't want to..." Dan said hesitantly, eyes falling to Max lips.

"It's tradition..?" Max said, shuffling closer. Dan swallowed thickly as he felt Max breath on his face. Max paused and waited for Daniel to make the last move. Dan took a deep breath and closed the gap, tentatively pressing their lips together. His eyes fluttered close at the first touch and one arm automatically wrapped around Max's back. It felt so right. Max kissed back needily, hand coming up to Daniel's cheek.

Someone chuckled behind them and Dan reluctantly pulled away. Christian still stood behind them, grinning and shaking his head.

"Now that you boys finally got that out of the way, shall we continue the tour?"


End file.
